


Lion

by hamsterborn



Series: Songs for Matt/Elektra [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Season/Series 01, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterborn/pseuds/hamsterborn
Summary: Matt loved the way she stripped herself from the rules that surrounded them, how she made him give into his wildest side, allowing him to lose just a little of all the control he was always fighting to mantain over himself.





	Lion

_Gosto o jeito que você se despe dos costumes_  
_O jeito que assume que o negócio é se arriscar_  
_Eu tinha prometido não ceder à compulsão_  
_Mas é uma agressão dizer pra um bicho não caçar_

* * *

  

Elektra Natchios could be described as many things. But to Matt, the first thing that ever came to his mind whenever he had to think about her was her wildness.

Like a hunter, whenever Elektra placed her sight on something no one seemed to be able to stop her - even Stick had trouble controling her temper.

Matt loved the way she stripped herself from the rules that surrounded them, how she made him give into his wildest side, allowing him to lose just a little of all the control he was always fighting to mantain over himself.

To Elektra, to live a life without getting risks was no life at all.

But he also feared the darkness inside him that only appeared around her, of how easily she could convince him to give into his darkest compulsions, to simply let go.

Many were times he thought about stay away from this side of him and of Elektra... But whenever she touched him, all Matt could feel was her warmth in his skin for hours.

Her sweet accent, her voice whispering his name in the unique way only she could... How could he want to push her away?

He simply couldn’t.

In one way or another, Matt would always find himself gravitating towards her, rolling with her in the mattress as they connected with each other in a way they knew no other lover would ever be able to.

No one would ever be able to make him lose his control over things – and being glad for it - the way she did. And no one would ever be able to understand the devil inside of him the same way she did.

For no matter how different Matt and Elektra were, he with his control and she with her wildness, they were still kindred spirits.

Elektra knew every darkest part of Matt, all his mannerisms, his deepest fears and hopes, and he knew hers, because even when she told him how boring his guilt and his desire to always be good were, she too would always gravitate towards him, only to be affected by Matt’s presence almost the same way he was affected by hers.

For all the violence Elektra had inside her, whenever she was with Matt, she knew what was like to be kind, how to love with all the intensity she had.

Every kiss they shared, every punch in the middle of their spar, was just a continuation of their strange dance, the push and pull of their bodies they couldn’t resist – that they didn’t want to resist.

They were shameless with each other. They weren’t ashamed of their own shamelessness. Not when they were together.

Because Matt loved Elektra, as she was not afraind of the devil inside of him, nor she saw him as fragile for his blindness.

And Elektra loved Matt, because he never meant to control her like everyone else – like Stick always wanted -, he was not afraid of who she was.

And she was a lion.

One that would never be tamed by anyone.  

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am with another oneshot inspired by a song... Actually, this time I kinda mixed two songs while writing this one.  
> Funny thing that both songs had some implied sexual content much more explict than what I managed to put in the fic, but, yeah... sexy stuff is kinda hard for me to write yet... 
> 
> The songs I used as inspiration are "Um Leão" and "Pequena Morte" both of the Brazilian singer Pitty, and here's a (close) translation of the lyrics on this fic:
> 
> "I like the way you strip yourself from the rules  
> The way you take risks*  
> I had promised that I wouldn't give in to compulsion  
> But it's a terrible thing to ask an animal no to hunt"
> 
> *not exactly the best translation but it wasn't making sense any other way >_>
> 
> ALSO... English is not my first language, so if you happen to find any mistake, feel free to point it to me!
> 
> Edit: I published this fic at 4am and only later I realized that I didn't put the lyrics of the song >_> and I noticed some minor mistakes that I fixed, but there's probably more...


End file.
